


Surprises in the Snow

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Birthday Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: After Querl plans a birthday party for Kara, she decides she should return the favor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Querl Dox
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Surprises in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistyautumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/gifts).



> so this is for my lovely friend Autumn! Happy birthday!
> 
> (her birthday was on Sunday, and I apologize for not posting it here until now. But anyway)
> 
> Thank you to her, since we have been friends for about a year at this point, and for helping me with the title for this fic as well as discussing ideas for this AU with me (as this fic is a remix of her fic "A Gift", found in her collection called Patronus) and just being a really kind, positive person. I love her and hope she had a wonderful day!

Kara hears it from Winn, around when she’s planning for the holidays- for the second time, since becoming friends with Querl. And since the previous year, there are even more people who’re supposed to gather at her house. There’s Alex and Eliza and Clark and Lois, of course, along with Winn and Querl, but there’s also Alex’s girlfriend Kelly as well as James, Kelly’s brother and Clark’s best friend. She knows it’s a lot of people, but with some magical help, the house will be able to fit everyone, and even without it Eliza will be sure to have enough food and gifts for everyone.

And once Winn does tell her, it’s one more thing to add to her plans, that she hopes will be just as perfect.

“You didn’t hear it from me, and he doesn’t really like drawing attention to it, but…” he starts. “Querl’s birthday is December 30th.”

Kara thinks about her encounter with Fabala Dox, and what he’s told her about his mother- the things she’s done, the way she seemed to control every part of Querl’s life, how afraid Querl was to simply go home with Kara for the holidays because he believed Fabala might hurt her.

“Let me guess. He’s never celebrated a birthday before?”

Winn nods, looking upset on his new friend’s behalf himself.

“You got it. He said something about his mother having higher standards for achievements worth celebrating. And I mean, my dad was pretty awful, but at least he and my mom did their best to celebrate my birthday. From how he made it sound, he had nothing.”

“Well, that changes this year.” Kara answers. “I’ll let Eliza know, and she’ll tell the others.”

Winn smiles, glad they can both move on from dwelling on Querl’s situation.

“Alright. And whatever you need me to do, just let me know.”

“I will. He’s going to have the best birthday party ever- even though it’s also his first.”

~

She really hadn’t planned it this way.

Perhaps she might’ve been able to guess that Querl would go off by himself for a little while, and take a moment to be alone when everything else overwhelmed him. It was something she understood, and she respected it.

And it also gave everyone the perfect opportunity to set up, just as she remembered Querl and Winn had set up a little birthday party for her inside the Room of Requirement a few months previous.

So she trusted them to do so, for him, and left all worries behind as she followed him out into the snow.

Outside, she could see that he looked happy too- she could hear the laughter and bustling around inside, and knew he was listening, unaware of what else was going on inside but appreciating it all the same. He let out a sigh, the cold air making it visible in front of him, and Kara slowly approached.

They began to take a walk, Kara beginning to lean her head on his shoulder once she knew he looked comfortable with it, and suddenly they fell into the snow, laughing.

Okay, maybe he was a little startled, shouting as he fell, but he’s still relaxed, and happy, and she can’t help the warmth she feels whenever she looks at him, how much she loves seeing him like this.

She asks to kiss him- only for him to kiss her instead, as Kara gently holds his face and brings him closer.

And when she lets go (she doesn’t, really- she pulls away, stroking his face with her gloved hand, and can’t believe she’s this lucky) he’s blushing, and thanks her.

Calls her a gift, even- and if Kara didn’t know she loved him already, hadn’t known she wanted to reach out and help him realize just how good he was (which she had since they’d first started talking, and she had first discovered that he was having trouble making a Patronus) she knew then.

And if she wanted to make sure the others had enough time to give him the best possible party, and that stalling for time just so happened to be in the form of spending more time with him there in the snow (and kissing him again- because he really was good at that)… well, she hoped nobody could blame her.

~

When they return to the house, hand in hand, the lights are off.

“Did they leave?” Querl asks her, squeezing her hand tighter. “Did they abandon us?”

Kara silently shakes her head, and when she illuminates the room, there’s a sign reading “Happy birthday, Querl!” in the kitchen, some presents wrapped up on one of the tables, and a pie with candles sticking out of it, with that too bearing his name.

Alex appears first, and then Eliza, and Winn- then, gradually, the rest of them, and Querl turns to Kara.

“You did all of this for me.” He says, beaming. “You threw me a surprise party.”

“I did.” She answers, squeezing his hand right back, as she kisses his cheek. “Do you like it?”

He silently nods, and Kara takes one of the packages off the top of the pile, presenting it to him.

“Here.” She says. “I picked this out for you.”

Querl takes the tape off first, then slowly undoes the paper, folding it back up and holding it as he uncovers the present.

“Sunglasses?” he asks, looking at them- round green shades, something he never once imagined wearing.

But in her presence, as she is so brilliant and indeed like sunshine in his life… he guesses he’ll be wearing them for a long time to come.

“Yeah.” She says. “I, um… didn’t think you had anything like them. And I just thought that you should have something fun to wear. Something unique.”

“That they are.” Querl answers.

_Certainly more thought than my mother has ever put into what I wear._

_I can only hope that she doesn’t find them._

“Thank you.”

Kara guides him to the living room, and as they sit down together, he can’t believe how lucky he is. Meeting someone like her, having a chance to love her, having that love be returned, finding a family that cares about him regardless of his family name…

It’s more of a gift than he could’ve ever imagined receiving, and he can’t be more grateful for her, or all of them, as the party continues into the night and the snow falls gently outside.


End file.
